Fake
by disneygirl810
Summary: What happens when two CSIs go to a fake crime scene? How will the rest of the CSI team react when one of their own gets kidnapped? Will they be able to save them in time? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any thing about CSI: Miami, but I do own this "episode." Please be nice when you review, but tell the truth. Thanks and enjoy_

_-_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, is this Miami Dade Crime Lab?" a voice said into the phone.

"Yes, this is, who is this and why do u ask?" Lt. Horatio Caine asked into the phone.

"I'm Officer Bradley from the local sheriffs department and I was told to inform you guys in CSI if we found a body, and we have."

"Okay," Horatio replied, "where is the body?"

"It is in the estate of Bill Dale, off of 3rd Street," Officer Bradley said.

"Yes, I know where that is. I'll send some of my team down there," Horatio stated grimly. Although he was used to the sight of dead bodies, he never actually enjoyed seeing them.

"Alright, thanks," Officer Bradley said into the phone and hung up.

Horatio hung up sighing. Who could he spare right now to check out this body, and where had he heard Officer Bradley's voice before? Right now, however, it didn't matter because Horatio and his team had a case to solve. Then, walking at a brisk pace, Horatio Caine went to inform his team what was going to happen. When Horatio got to where his team was, he was glad to see that they were already together in a group so now he didn't have to assemble them together.

"Ryan, Calleigh, I need you two to go to a Mr. Bill Dale's estate. Do you know where it is?" Horatio asked the two.

Ryan Wolfe, a rookie in CSI, nodded while Calleigh answered smiling, "Yes H, it's sort of hard not to know where he lives, him being one of the richest people living here in Miami."

"Ok, good, you two are good to go. Now Eric, you and I are…" Horatio's voice faded away as Ryan and Calleigh left with their Crime Lab kits.

When they got to the special CSI Hummer, Ryan made his way to the driver's side, when Calleigh stopped him. "No, Ryan, superiors get to drive before rookies."

Ryan smiled and said, "You just want to test out the new cars!"

"So?" Calleigh retorted, not returning the smile.

After about a 5-minute car ride, Ryan and Calleigh arrived, expecting to see the officer Horatio had gotten this information from. However, they were surprised to find that he was not there to greet them and show them where the body was.

"Well, the gate's opened," Ryan said, observing the scene," maybe they are at the body."

"Maybe," Calleigh replied, but something inside of her told her she was wrong, but she ignored it.

About a half an hour later, Calleigh and Ryan were done searching the Dale estate, finding nothing.

"Well, I'm going to call Horatio to tell him that the call was a fluke," Calleigh informed Ryan, who was taking pictures.

"Ok. You know, maybe the officer here was ambushed and the body was stolen or something," Ryan said doubtfully. "I'm taking pictures of things that were possibly left behind by someone, maybe the officer, the person who is supposedly dead, or the possible victim's murderer," Ryan started saying, only to realize Calleigh was already calling Horatio. He sighed, now used to being given the cold shoulder from his co-workers. They sort of held it against him that he replaced Tim Speedle who was fatefully killed in the line of duty.

"Okay," Ryan mumbled to himself, but was cut off when he heard a sudden sound behind him. Ryan spun around only to find himself looking into the barrel of a gun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, I hope you all like the story. I just started watching CSI: Miami, so if I messed up any of the information, just tell me and I'll change it. I will start to write the 2nd chapter after I see the reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW._


	2. Chapter 2

_As usual, I don't own anything about CSI: Miami except for this "episode." Also, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, you made me very happy- they were very positive reviews! One last thing,if anything in this chapter is wrong, please tell me and I will change it, or if you have a question, justask itin the review and I will answer it with the next chapter. Thanks again and enjoy!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Ryan Wolfe was only 24 years old, and he served as a patrol officer for 2 years before becoming a CSI, but he had never been in a situation like this before. He was face to face with a gun, and what was even worse was it was his own gun. He knew the way his gun looked, and he probably always would even though he hardly ever used it.

"Who are you?" Ryan was finally able to ask after coming over the shock of his own gun pointed at him.

The man holding the gun laughed. "Me? You want to know who I am?" The man asked as if Ryan was joking.

"Yes, I want to know who you are and how you got my gun," Ryan said, a little louder, hoping Calleigh would hear and come over to help him.

Although Ryan looked calm and confident, as he talked to the mysterious man, he wasn't. Ryan Wolfe was a nervous wreck. His own gun was being pointed at him by someone he didn't know, and no one around to help him, except for Calleigh who probably couldn't hear he was in trouble.

"Haha," the man laughed again. "You're a funny kid, real funny. Well, I'll tell you because you're so funny. You see, I'm an innocent guy that your boss, Horatio Caine, put away in jail, and 10 years after rotting away, he comes back saying 'Oops, I messed up, you were innocent after all, you're free to go!' and that was it. Now, I'm going to get back at him by killing one of his team, which is you."

Before he could say anything more, however, a noise came from behind Ryan.

"Put the gun down or I'll shoot." It was Calleigh and a bunch of police officers.

"Calleigh!" Ryan thought to himself. "Calleigh knew what was going on the entire time and called the police!"

But his joy was short lived because right after Calleigh came, a knife was brought to his throat and he was held in a tight hold by the man.

"Now," the man said nervously, "if I hear one bullet, I cut the kid's throat. I'm just going to back up and nobody will get hurt, yet." The man said the last part so quietly that Ryan was the only one that heard him.

As the man and Ryan started backing up to the CSI Hummer, Horatio Caine's voice cut through the air. "Put the knife down George, or I'll put a bullet in your back." Horatio knew who this man was because the man's story of revenge had been true.

"Haha," the man, now known as George, laughed again. "I don't think your going to shoot me or attempt to shoot me knowing that when I hear a gunshot, I will cut your CSI's throat."

Ryan swallowed, getting a very uncomfortable feeling as his Adam's Apple passed by the knife blade.

"Tell them to put their guns down, Horatio, and you do the same," George calmly said to Ryan and Calleigh's boss.

Horatio, worried about losing another one of his team, reluctantly told all of the police officers and Calleigh to put their guns down as he did the same.

"Haha," the criminal laughed once again as he and Ryan got right beside the Hummer.

He opened the back door, and just before pushing Ryan in he said, "Say good-bye," informing both Ryan and everyone else that they were not going to see each other again.

George slammed the door and hurriedly got into the driver's seat and the Hummer drove away with a crazy criminal and a kidnapped CSI in it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did you like it? Should I add more? Answer these questions (please) when you review! Thanks!_

_Also, I just wanted to tell you that the reason George refers to Ryan as a "kid," is because (in my eyes) Ryan is young for being a CSI and he also looks young, especially compared to the other policemen George has seen._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, thanks for all of the great reviews! I am going to answer all of the questions asked in the reviews, but first I wanted to apologize for all of the confusion I may have caused. Once again, thanks for being so nice!_

Hyperactive Forever: _Haha, sorry for confusing you with George! Yeah, he's my own character that fell into the story, he probably never will be on CSI: Miami, but it would be funny if he was! Thanks for reviewing!_

BTS: _Yeah, I probably should make the chapters longer... haha, you might be disappointed now though, this chapter is really short! Haha, sorry and thanks for reviewing!_

PucktoFaerie:_I thought it would be confusing for Horatio having just shown up out of no where, but I couldn't think of another way to word it, sorry.Also, of what I've seen, Horatio Caine seems to just pop out of no where sometimes (Example: Urban Hellraisers when he, Ryan, and I think Eric go to that helicopter that drops off the bank's money or something). Anyway, sorry for the confusion, it's just Calleigh was talking to Horatio when she realized someone was with Ryan, so he knew to come, and CSI Crime Lab was only 5 minutes away, so... yeah, Horatio was there- haha! Thanks for reviewing!_

speedfanatic05: _Wow, I can't believe I forgot to put Ryan's thoughts in italics! Haha, I've read so many fanfictions it's hard to believe I left that out... thanks! Quick question for you though, I noticed your name is "speedfanatic," after seeing Ryan in "action," who do you like better, Speed or Ryan? Just review to answer, and thanks for reviewing!_

vonnie836: _I know exactly what you mean! I search all the time for Ryan fanfictions where he's not "with" someone romanticly... that's the only reason I wrote this fanfiction, ao Ryan could have the spotlight for once! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Hey, if you have a question, just ask and I'll answer it on the next chapter, or if you just want to be put up, ask! Haha, keep the reviews coming! Thanks!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3**

"Ryan!" Calleigh cried out helplessly.

Horatio looked over to her, surprised to see true distress and fear on her face. He knew that Ryan and the rest of the team didn't get along very well, so he was surprised to see how much emotion she showed.

Horatio then made his way over to a distressed Calleigh.

"He's a rookie," Calleigh said to Horatio, a blank look in her eyes.

"I'm the superior officer, and I just left him on his own. I should have watched over him. I shouldn't have left him alone. Now he's gone, and it's all my fault," Calleigh said sadly.

"Calleigh," Horatio said, "everyone makes mistakes, and I assure you, this was not one of your mistakes. It's not your fault Ryan was taken, and he's not gone, we'll find him, don't worry."

Calleigh looked up at him sadly. "I wish I could believe that," and she walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry this chapter was so short... the next one will be short too, but I will try to make them longer, thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, thanks for al of the reviews! Before you read the chapter, I just wanted to ask you if you had any fanfictions that you wrote that is about CSI Miami, CSI, or Withouta Trace, I would LOVE to read them. So if you have any you wrote or any that you really like, tell me becasue I wnat to read them. Thanks and enjoy this pretty short chapter!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4**

Calleigh felt empty inside, the same way she felt when she learned Speed was dead.

She tried to shake off the horrible feeling; she wasn't going to let another member of the team die, even if she didn't like him that much.

Calleigh looked over at Horatio, he was on the phone.

_"Who is he calling?"_ Calleigh asked herself. _"Is it Eric or Alexx? Is it Ryan's parents?"_

Then Calleigh realized it. She had worked with Ryan for almost 2 years now and she didn't know a thing about him except that he was 24 years old, used to be a patrol officer, and was the youngest person Calleigh had ever known to be on a CSI team. She was 27 when she got on the team.

"Calleigh, I just called Eric, Alexx, and Frank and they're on their way down here now," Horatio said to the blond woman in front of him.

When there was no answer, he looked over his infamous sunglasses and asked, "Calleigh, are you alright?"

"We're going to find him Horatio, we just have to," Calleigh said with the obvious look of determination hiding her fear.

"Yes we will, Calleigh," Horatio said sighing, "yes we will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So how'd you like it? _

_**Hyperactive Forever: **I took your advice and added Horatio's sunglasses in even if they do only ahve a "cameo" part! _

_This was a really short chapter, but I'm adding another one right now that I think will be pretty long..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, sorry it took so long for an update! I know I said I would put one up right after chapter 4, but I didn't realize how long this chapter really was! Haha, hope you enjoy!_

_ALSO... I don't own anything involving CSI :miami except for George who I made up. Also, some of the places I mention may or may not be true, I'm not sure, sorry!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5**

Ryan had never endured this much pain in his life, and he hoped he would never have to again.

_"Why doesn't he just kill me now?"_ Ryan asked himself about George after he realized it hurt to breathe.

Ryan thought back, trying to sort out in his jumbled mind exactly what happened to him after his kidnapper threw him in the backseat of the Hummer. He remembered feeling a sharp pain in his neck, so he brought his tied up hands to his neck. Ryan let out a pain-filled sigh, feeling the painful welt that was there.

_"No wonder I can't remember anything,"_ Ryan thought to himself, _"he drugged me!"_

The next thing he remembered after being stuck by a needle in his neck was a fuzzy memory of being told he was being brought to an abandoned warehouse that he was currently in.

_"Which, by the way, smells really bad,"_ Ryan thought to himself grimly.

Then he remembered being told by George that he knew Horatio somehow. Ryan couldn't understand what he had been saying because he was still dealing with the after effects of the drug, and then he felt pain. George, his kidnapper, had become angry all of the sudden and had started kicking him, hard. But now, he was gone, and Ryan was left with a body filled with pain.

_"What is he going to do to me now?"_ Ryan said to himself, dreading what was going to happen next.

As if he heard the question, the man came out then, and he had a gun.

_"Wait, no, it's a phone, not a gun,"_ Ryan thought in relief. _"I am probably still under the effects of the drug."_

"Hello, Mr. Wolfe," the man said to Ryan smiling. "I am going to ask you a question and you are truthfully going to answer it. If you don't, I will kill you, and if you do, I will let you talk to your team. Are you ready for your question?" he asked Ryan as if he was talking to a contestant on a game show.

Ryan nodded, the confidence and calmness he had showed at the crime scene completely gone.

"Okay, and your question is," the man said smirking, having purposefully made himself sound like a game show host, "are your parent's names Dan and Deborah Wolfe?"

Ryan tightened his jaw. _"If he told, would it put his parents in jeopardy?"_

"Well, what's it going to be?" George said not even trying to conceal his impatience.

"What-" Ryan said, stopping to clear his throat, "what would you do if I told you?"

His kidnapper laughed, "I wouldn't hurt them, if that's what you're asking. I just want a yes or no answer."

Ryan, still hesitant, nodded, wondering if he did the right thing.

"Good boy! And your prize is a chat with your boss!" George was still pretending he was a game show host. And with that, he took the phone and punched in a number.

As George was doing this, something clicked in Ryan Wolfe's head. _"I know whereI am!"_

Ryan knew he was in an abandoned warehouse already because George had told him, and there was that terrible smell… the smell of old, rotting fish, there is only one warehouse by the ocean and that's the fish factory that went out of business about a month ago!

_"Ha!"_ Ryan said with satisfaction.

However, his concealed joy was cut short when all of the sudden George kicked him hard in the side.

Ryan groaned as he heard the crack of his ribs.

"Now, I am letting you talk to your boss and co-workers, but you better not say anything bad, you got it?"

Ryan, nodded, holding his breath so he wouldn't feel as much pain.

"Ok," George said, now smiling, the anger he showed less than 30 seconds ago gone.

"Hello, Horatio, remember me? What do I want, Horatio? Well I don't want anything, but I'm sure Mr. Wolfe does." George paused a little as Horatio talked.

"Oh, don't fret Horatio, he is in good hands. Do you want to talk to him or not? Okay, here he is."

However, George didn't hand Ryan the phone right away.

"Remember what I said, don't say anything."

"What could I say?" Ryan gasped out, of course lying.

"Okay, here's your boss," George said smirking.

"H-Hello?" Ryan gasped out in pain because it now hurt even more to breathe.

"Ryan?" Horatio's normally calm voice was filled with worry. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"I can't say right now, H," Ryan said as he saw George making his way to take away the phone, realizing that the CSIs on the other side could be tracking the call.

However, before George could actually take the phone, he said into the phone, "I'm in the old fish factory by the pier!"

Right after Ryan finished saying this, though, Horatio and the rest of the team who had been listening heard a gunshot and the sound of someone dropping a phone. And then there was silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Was this chapter long enough? Review please!_

_ALSO... Ryan's parents are going to be in it more in later chapters. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_As usual, I don't own anything about CSI: Miami except the story about it. Sorry for not updating for so long! I officially experienced writer's block! Haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and happy holidays!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

"Ryan! Ryan!" Horatio Caine called into the phone, hoping he had not heard what he knew he had just heard.

He looked up to see the rest of his team looking at him, shocked with fear and confusion. They all had been listening in on separate phones that had been attached to the phone Horatio had, so they knew exactly what had happened.

All of the sudden, Calleigh ran out of the room.

Horatio sighed, "Calleigh-" he said walking after her just to find that she was just standing in front of the door.

"Calleigh, are you all right? Why don't you go home, you've been through a lot today."

"No, Horatio, I'm helping you find Ryan, and that's that," Calleigh said, obviously angry at the thought of not being able to help one of her teammates, especially at a time like this.

"So are we going to that factory or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Okay," Horatio said, putting on his sunglasses. "Alexx, you stay here in case we need you to… you know," he said, not wanting to think that Ryan was dead.

She nodded and walked away.

"Eric," Horatio said, turning to the young man standing in the doorway," you and Calleigh go together on the main road and I'll go the back way. Then, in case this fake Officer Bradley tries to get away, we'll trap him," Horatio said, revealing that the so-called Officer Bradley that had called him earlier was the exact same man who had taken Ryan.

Eric nodded, but Calleigh said, "No, Horatio. I'm going the back way. I need to help Ryan every way I can, and going the back way would be the best way of achieving this."

Horatio started to say something, but when he looked into her eyes past the anger that had formed in them, he saw she was begging him to let her go the back way.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked, worrying that she might hurt herself if she was too emotional.

Calleigh nodded, her eyes filling with determination.

"Alright then, let's go. Eric, I'll drive." Horatio said, adjusting his sunglasses and walking out the front door to where the cars were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another short chapter (SORRY!) but the next one might be long, and I know how I'm going to write it so I should update pretty soon... a spoiler for Chapter 7, it's not going to be like other chapters, it's going to be in the point of view of someone else, but who? Guess when you review and as always, REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own any CSI: Miami characters except George. I hope you all had a great holiday season, and I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to update "Fake" earlier, it has been so busy! Thanks everyone for reviewing!_

**CSI-fan from austria:** _Ummm... I do not believe I am from a German-speaking country... hahaha, sorry. I think some people speak German here, but I am not one of them, and I do not know any people that do speak German. Sorry, but why do you ask?_

**gimmeabreak: **_Sorry, but I am not making this a Calleigh/Ryan fanfiction... maybe the next fanfiction I write will be though! Please keep reading and reviewing though!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

_"Why am I doing this?"_ George O'Connell asked himself as he stared at the young man lying on the ground in front of him, blood spilling out from a bullet wound.

_"He's an innocent kid and I…"_ George started to say to himself, but suddenly he stopped.

_"I know what I'm doing. I'm getting back at Horatio Caine, the man who hurt me when I was innocent." _

George thought back to the time when he was just convicted of murder and was being taken away by police.

When he looked out into the crowd of reporters and curious bystanders, be remembered seeing his future wife staring at him, holding onto a baby of 4 months, his baby.

_"I was innocent,"_ George kept saying to himself over and over again.

He was not going to forget that he was innocent, even though he wasn't now.

Even though George was full of rage at the moment, deep inside he felt bad for Ryan Wolfe. He hadn't done anything to deserve this; he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_"Oh well,"_ George said smiling wickedly, his natural evilness taking over the sympathy he had felt for Ryan just seconds before.

Then, George picked up the phone Ryan had dropped when he was shot and hung up.

_"I wonder how Horatio feels right now knowing that it's his fault Mr. Wolfe, here, is dying."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! Haha, I can tell you right now that Chapter 8 will be short too, but Chapter 9 should be pretty long... I hope everyone keeps reading and reviewing though. Also, I am still up for reading anyone's fanfiction if it is a CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or a Without a Trace... Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, before I tell you how I don't own anything, I just wanted to say..._

_I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE EVER!_

_Okay, now that that's said, I don't own any CSI: Miami stuff except for Season 3 on DVD which I just got for Christmas! Yay! Okay, now that my extreme happiness is over, I am going to tell you my excuse for not updating. _

_First I got writer's block. I know exactly what's going to happen in this story, but I couldn't think of how to write it down. _

_Second, I've been EXTREMELY busy over the time in which I should have updated but didn't with stuff that made me busy. I hope you can all forgive me for not updating sooner, and I hope "**P.J. Bedingfield" **can forgive me for saying "Haha" too many times. Thanks and enjoy!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

"Come on Calleigh, faster!" Calleigh urged herself out loud as she drove to the pier.

_"I hope we're not too late…"_ Calleigh said, referring to herself, Horatio, and Eric driving to the pier.

Her eyes filled up with tears. She couldn't help blaming herself for this happening to Ryan.

_"I should have been there for him,"_ she thought to herself silently, "_I should have listened to him and helped him when he needed help instead of just brushing him off. I shouldn't have left him back at the crime scene just to call Horatio. If it was Eric or someone else at the 'crime scene' with me instead of Ryan, I would have called Horatio and stayed with them, I wouldn't have left them like I did to Ryan."_

"Why did I leave!" Calleigh moaned to herself out loud, new tears finding their way to eyes.

She impatiently brushed away the tears and took a deep breath.

She had to stay in focus.

She may not have been able to help Ryan before, but she was going to do her best to help him now, and crying was not helping anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Short chapter, I know, but the next one is coming up soon, and I want to thank all of you for reviewing- it was very nice of you. In order for you to be nicer though, you can continue reviewing! Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I hope you enjoyed my last chapter even though it was extremely short- sorry about that. This chapetr's pretty long, so it should make up for the last one. I updated as soon as I could since last chapter, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I also hope you don't hold any grudges against me for what happens..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 9**

"H, could you maybe speed it up a bit! Mini-vans are passing us and we are in a hurry!" Eric cried, exasperated at Horatio's careful- meaning slow- driving.

Normally Eric would have no problem with mini-van owning soccer moms passing them on the road, but Ryan's life was in danger- if he wasn't dead yet- and at this rate, Calleigh was going to beat them to the pier even though her drive was five minutes out of the way.

Horatio sighed as he realized how slow he was going and sped up.

Eric, realizing they were speeding up, let out an inaudible sigh of relief, but stayed at the edge of his seat.

He didn't want to think that Ryan was already dead, but it was a possibility, and he had to be prepared for anything.

Eric didn't like Ryan for one reason- he replaced Tim Speedle. To Eric, Tim was more than just a co-worker or a friend, he was like a brother, and Ryan replaced his brother.

Eric knew he shouldn't blame Ryan for replacing Tim, especially after he showed that he knew he couldn't replace him when he took the broken locker in the locker room instead of taking Tim's old one, but still, Tim was gone, and Ryan was here.

About a minute later, Horatio and Eric pulled up to the old, broken-down, factory and pulled out their guns.

"Ready?" Horatio asked Eric.

Eric nodded, his face grim, but determined.

Horatio gave a quick nod and walked slowly up to the door.

Horatio looked at Eric and mouthed one, two, three, and then kicked open the door.

Eric quickly scooted into the room, his gun out, ready to shoot at anyone.

However, no-one was there. All he saw was blood, and a lot of it.

Eric started to stand up only to realize Horatio was shooting at someone.

"Eric, get to the back of the building," Horatio whispered to Eric.

Eric quickly got out the door he had just come in and ran to the back.

When he got there, he saw a blood trail on the ground leading to a car about twenty feet away.

_"Ryan,"_ he thought as he ran over to the car.

Just as he got to the car, however, the back door opened and a man ran out, holding his arm where he had been shot.

He ran over to the car, causing Eric to duck out of the way so he wouldn't be seen by the man he did not know.

_"George,"_ Eric thought, his anger rising, realizing that the man who Horatio had shot in the arm was George.

The man started the car, only to have the engine stall for a few seconds, but then burst into life.

Eric knew that George was going to get away if he didn't do something quick. He shot the back two tires, and then hit one of the tires in the front.

When George realized that his tires were shot, he froze.

That split second in which he was frozen was all the time Horatio and Eric needed.

Horatio, bursting from the back door of the factory, ran over to the driver's side of the car, opened the door, and pulled George out while Eric ran to Horatio's side, except he opened the back door of the car.

On the back seat was Ryan, shot, bloody, but breathing.

Eric gasped at the sight of his young co-worker, lying helpless with a bullet in his stomach.

However, the shock didn't cause Eric to hesitate because a second later, he was on his cell phone, calling 911 for an ambulance.

About a minute later, Calleigh arrived, rushing over to where Horatio was holding George and handed him handcuffs so he wouldn't have to hold onto George until the police got there.

Directly after that, she rushed over to where Eric was applying pressure to Ryan's wound.

She bit her lip and asked, "How's he doing?"

"Not so good," Eric replied, not looking up at Calleigh, but keeping his eyes on Ryan to make sure he was still breathing.

"His pulse is weak, and his breathing is shallow. I wish that ambulance would hurry up!" He cried angrily.

As if Eric magically summoned the ambulance with his cry of anger, the ambulance showed up.

After about two minutes of stabilizing Ryan, the paramedics were finally able to get Ryan onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Can I ride with him?" Eric asked the paramedic. Eric hoped that if he rode with Ryan in the ambulance, it would somehow get Ryan to forgive him for not accepting him into the team just because he replaced Tim.

"I'm sorry," the paramedic said sadly, "but we need as much room in the ambulance as possible. He's not in very good shape and we have to be prepared if he flat-lines or something before we get to the hospital," the paramedic said, referring to Ryan. "We'll be at the nearest hospital- St. Jude Memorial." Eric nodded, and the paramedics got into the back with Ryan and the driver drove down the road he and Horatio had just come from.

Behind Eric, there was a sad sigh.

He turned around to find Horatio looking sadly at the ground, holding his sunglasses, carefully cleaning them.

"H, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing, Calleigh," Horatio said, watching George being put into a patrol officer's car, also being taken to the hospital so his arm would be taken care of.

"It's just that," Horatio said hesitating, "St, Jude is the patron saint for lost causes. What if Ryan's a lost cause?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope this is long enough to make you all forgive me for not updating! Once again, thanks for reviewing and tell me any stories you have that are about CSI, CSI: Miami, or Without a Trace so I can read them. If you wrote other stories, I would like to read them too, just tell me. Thanks!_

_ Eric knew he shouldn't blame Ryan for replacing Tim, especially after he showed that he knew he couldn't replace him when he took the broken locker in the locker room instead of taking Tim's old one, but still, Tim was gone, and Ryan was here._ _This is shown in the third episode of the third season, "Under the Influence,"when Ryan first joins the team and he is in the locker room._


	10. Chapter 10

**_WARNING!_** _This is a really short chapter, but please read it. I hate writer's block... Anyway, thanks for reading my story, I don't own any CSI: Miami stuff, and I hope that all of you who didn't get my past chapters on their computers got them and please review telling me if you did or didn't. Thanks again!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep," the heart monitor sounded, quickly getting the attention of the two paramedics riding in the ambulance with a badly hurt young man.

"He's flat-lined!" yelled the younger paramedic, obviously afraid of the single sound of the heart monitor.

The older paramedic, with a calm, determined look on his face, quickly grabbed the small, but powerful, electronic devices that sent 200 volts of electricity through your body so your heart would hopefully work again.

"Stand out of the way!" the older paramedic bellowed. He was used to this job so he wasn't as nervous as the younger paramedic was when he heard the heart monitor state that the person it was hooked up to did not have a beating heart.

"Clear!" the paramedic yelled. He had never lost a life before in an ambulance, and this wasn't going to be any exception. However, the sound continued.

"Clear!" the older man yelled again. The younger man waited in anticipation, expecting to hear the machine beeping regularly again. But it didn't.

"Clear!" the man said again, the calm, determined look on his face quickly changing to worry. The older paramedic knew that he wasn't allowed use the small machine more than three times, but he did anyway.

"Clear!" he yelled again, for the fourth time, only to receive a wide-eyed stare from the other man, who also knew of these rules.

"Come on!" the older paramedic yelled through gritted teeth. However, there was nothing.

He slumped dejectedly, staring at the kid in front of him.

"He's so young…" he started to say, only to hear the monitor make the welcoming sound of, "Beep-beep-beep."

Ryan Wolfe was still alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's a short chapter, I know and I am sooooooo sorry. I was having writer's block (again), and this just came to me this morning so I quickly put it up without realizing that it was all I had. I really hope you can forgive me. I'll write the next chapter soon and it will be really long- I promise! Please forgive me..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey--- Oh my gosh, I do not know where to start in apologizing. I have not written in the longest time! I hope you can all forgive me and I hope you won't be too mad at me so you can read and review this chapter. WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD--- AGAIN--- I once agin apologize for that as well, please forgive me. Well...I buess that's it- Enjoy!_

_P.S. I don't own any thing belonging to CSI: Miami_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

_"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here,"_ I kept saying to myself over and over again.

_"I, George O'Connell, shouldn't be in the back of a police car because of attempted murder."_

I shook my head in anger and frustration because I couldn't believe I was going to jail.

_"I can handle jail,"_ I told myself, knowing it was the truth.

_"Ha! I should be able to handle jail; I was there for ten years. Ten long years."_

I shook my head, grimly smiling.

_"I can handle jail, but I can't handle going to jail for just attempted murder. If I go to jail, I'm going for murder."_

I looked up and found myself glaring angrily at a red-headed man with annoying sunglasses that he never seemed to take off.

_"I can't believe I let him shoot me,"_ I thought angrily to myself, referring to Horatio Caine.

_"He shot me and now I'm going to the hospital. I can't believe I let him shoot me…"_ I said trailing off.

_"Horatio Caine shot me. _

_I am going to the hospital. _

_I am not going to jail for attempted murder._

_I am going to the hospital."_

I smiled.

It was perfect, too perfect.

_"How can they be so stupid,"_ I said, laughing to myself.

_"I am going to the same hospital Ryan Wolfe is in. Ryan Wolfe; the one I attempted to murder."_

I smiled again.

_"I am going to jail for murder. The murder of Ryan Wolfe."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay, this chapter is in need of footnotes for some of you. This chapter is pretty much showing that George is slightly insane because he keeps repeating himself and other stuff. He is planning on doing something to Ryan when he gets to the hospital, because he is in the same hospital as him. George doesn't want to go to jail only for attempted murder, so hejust wants tofinish what hestarted. He realizes thgat there is not backing out of his initial plan now, so why shouldn't he finish what he already started. He is pretty much slightly psycho. Next chapter up soon... hopefully..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Haha, wow, it's been awhile hasn' t it? Okay, okay, no hiding it, I'm sorry. I just haven't been able to update because I haven't been able to straighten out the sequence of events in my head until now. Sorry. Thank you all for being to patient! Also, I just realized how close I am to getting 100 reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW! Wouldn't it be awesome if I get 100 reviews from this chapter... hint hint. Thanks for reading!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

Dr. Morris looked at the young man lying on the operating table before him and shook his head sadly.

"It's a shame what happened to him," he said to the nurse right beside him.

"Yes, it is," the nurse said, shaking her head as well. "At least we got the bullet out," she said holding up a small bag with the bullet that was in Ryan's stomach less than five minutes ago.

"Yes," the doctor said.

"Can you bring Mr. Wolfe to a room in ICU while I go tell his boss and colleagues how he is?"

"Of course, doctor," the nurse smiled pleasantly and got a small team around the operating table so they could get Ryan out of the ER.

Dr. Morris walked out of the operating room after Ryan had been pushed out and after he had washed the blood off of his hands. Even though he wore gloves while operating on someone, blood always managed to make its way through to his hands, but even if the blood didn't seep through, he always washed his hands to keep sanitary.

As he walked down the long hallway to where Lt. Caine and his team sat, he thought about the young man he had just operated on.

The bullet had hit his appendix, so they had to remove that. Other than that unpleasant surprise (nobody knew the bullet had hit Ryan's appendix so when the doctor went to get the bullet out, he also had to take the appendix out, something nobody knew had to be done), the operation had been successful, but Dr. Morris sensed something was going to happen.

However, he didn't say anything because he often got this feeling after doing a major operation.

"Lt. Caine?" the doctor asked the small crowd of people in the waiting room; unsure which one was Mr. Wolfe's boss.

"Yes, doctor?" a red-haired man asked as he walked over to where Dr. Morris was standing.

"I am here to report the condition of Mr. Ryan Wolfe. He is right now in a room in ICU, but his condition is stable. We removed the bullet, but the bullet hit the appendix so we had to remove that as well. However, he is fine, but we want to keep him here for a few days for observation."

"Okay," Horatio said, happy that Ryan was going to be okay.

"Do you still have the bullet? We may need it for court when it comes around."

"Ahh, yes," Dr. Morris said. "One of the nurses is sterilizing it right now, but after she's done, I'll tell her to give it right to you."

"Alright, thank you," Horatio said calmly.

However, what he wanted to do right now was see Ryan to make sure he was okay. After all, it was because of him George took him in the first place.

However, before he could ask the doctor if the team and he could see Ryan, Calleigh broke into the conversation.

"Are we allowed to see him?" she asked, worry coating every word she said.

Horatio looked at her intently, realizing that she was still feeling guilty about leaving him alone at the crime scene, something she wouldn't have done to anyone else.

"Yes, you may see Mr. Wolfe, but only one at a time because although he is stable, he is still in critical condition. Also," the doctor continued before the CSI team could decide who would see him first, "I just wanted to warn you he doesn't look too good right now. It seems as if he was beaten before he was shot and he broke two of his ribs and cracked four. Also, his face is badly bruised."

After the doctor said this, the team frowned, unaware that he had been physically beaten as well as shot.

"He is unconscious right now because, well, we didn't want him to wake up in the middle of the operation!" the doctor said, trying to lighten the mood.

However, it didn't work on the small team and he left.

"Who is going in to see him first?" Eric asked.

Nobody said anything, so Horatio said, "I think I should since I am his boss."

However, the entire team knew that Horatio wanted to see Ryan as soon as the rest of them, not just because he was his boss.

The other CSIs nodded.

Just as he was about to leave, Horatio stopped and turned around, addressing the team, "Eric, can you get two patrol officers to guard Ryan's room and George O'Connell's room?"

Eric nodded, knowing that it wasn't a question, but an order.

Horatio knew that George was in the same hospital as Ryan and he just wanted to make sure that George didn't try anything on the unsuspecting and weak CSI.

"Calleigh," Horatio said, now addressing Calleigh, "can you ask the doctor what room George is staying in and what his 'story' is?"

"Of course, H," Calleigh told her boss and left so she could get back to the waiting room as soon as possible. She wanted to be the next person to see Ryan and she wasn't going to let someone see him before her just because she took her time with her "assignment."

"And Alexx," Horatio said, addressing the last member of the team. "Can you call Ryan's parents and let them know what happened?"

Horatio usually would have done this himself, but he thought it should be done as soon as possible and he was too worried about the youngest member of the team earlier that he forgot to inform his family.

He would have done it then, but he was too intent on seeing how Ryan was to be able to hold it off so he could inform the Wolfe family.

"Of course, Horatio," Alexx said in her kind, motherly way. "I'll break it to them easily."

"Thank you, Alexx," Horatio said before setting the world record for speed walking getting to Ryan's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you liked it! It's a lot longer than my usual chapters...i am just trying to make my chapters longer. Thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

_It's been awhile and I'm sorry. Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything in this story besides George, Officer Roberts, Captain Moran, and the story line._

**-**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

"Captain Moran, may I come in?" a patrol officer about 30 years old asked.

"Of course, Roberts, come in," the older captain said.

"I heard that Ryan Wolfe is in the hospital, sir," Officer Roberts said nervously, "and ummm… I was wondering if the CSIs asked for someone to guard his room."

"Yes, Roberts, Lt. Horatio Caine asked if I would send someone to guard Wolfe's room. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could guard his room."

The captain was about to object to this when Officer Roberts said, "I know that Wolfe and I didn't get along too well while he was here—"

Roberts was cut off by Captain Moran, "You locked him in a closet on his first day in an attempt to get him fired, and when he got out of the closet in two minutes by picking the lock, you made his life miserable and turned almost everyone here against him for no good reason. You're just lucky I didn't fire you for that immature behavior," Captain Moran said, frowning.

"That's exactly why I want to guard his room, to make up for what I did to him in the past," Roberts said, defending himself.

Moran looked at Roberts' sincere face.

"_Maybe he has changed_," he thought.

The captain nodded and said, "Fine, Roberts. You can guard Wolfe's door, and when he wakes up, apologize for what you did to him."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I will, sir."

"_He's not awake yet?_" Roberts thought to himself after leaving Captain Moran's office. "_This is going to be too easy_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just to let you know, Roberts and Ryan worked together while on patrol, and Ryan was really good at "patroling" even though he was really young so Roberts like just didn't like him. It's kind of like how when Ryan first joined the CSIs, the other CSIs didn't like him because he replaced Speed. Please review! If I get 100 reviews, I'll give a really long update to make up for this chapter and the next chapter being so short._


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's another chapter because I haven't updated in the longest time! Enjoy!_

_I don't own any thing in this story but Officer Roberts, George, and the story line._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

"George O'Connell… Mr. O'Connell," the nurse who previously was at the receptionist's desk said, waking up an already awake George (he was faking sleep).

"Yes?" he asked the nurse.

"The phone, it's for you."

"Thank you, thank you ma'am."

The nurse left and George picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked even though he knew who it was.

"Dad, it's me. I got the 'okay' to guard Wolfe's door."

"Great son, that's perfect," George said softly so no one would hear him if they passed his door.

"Okay, so the plan is I'm going to guard the door, and most likely one of Wolfe's fellow CSIs will be in the room. I'll tell whoever's there someone wants to see them, and when they leave, I'll get Wolfe and bring him to your room along with a doctor's uniform. Then we'll take a hospital helicopter and you and Wolfe will get away, and I'll meet you at the house."

"Where will you be, son?"

"I'll be covering up your trail so they won't track you down before you can kill Wolfe."

"Okay," George said.

"I'm here at the hospital right now. The plan will come into action soon," Officer Roberts said and hung up.

Ever since he had gotten the call from his father after George had been brought to the hospital, he had been excited.

He had it out for Wolfe because of the multiple times Ryan had gotten him in trouble when he was still a patrol officer.

"I told you I'd get you for getting me suspended, Wolfe. I told you I'd get you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oooo, scary. Okay, just to let you know, Officer Roberts is George's son, but not the son that his wife was pregnant with when George got arrested. I know this was kind of a confusing chapter, so review to ak any questions. Remeber, I would like to get 100 reviews!_


End file.
